


Open Floor

by korcarihare



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, M/M, Relationship Talk, discussion of how to resolve a triangle, i am so sorry morrigan, it is not weighted in morrigans favor in this scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korcarihare/pseuds/korcarihare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really did set out to romance Morrigan this playthrough but my characters have a way of disagreeing with me.  After he had already gotten it going with her one thing lead to another (he is so sensitive!  he does not understand being pushed away.  he needs a hug) and Zevran ended up getting involved.  I truly did not know what to do, since I was invested in the whole happy family in Inquisition thing.  However, he doesn't know about that so I tried to write this to work out what's going through his head and what would make the most sense for him.  And.  Well...I'm sorry, Morrigan.  Maybe next time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Floor

"So she told you to choose."  
"Yes."  
"And I am assuming by your beaming smile and triumphant embrace that this was decided in my favor," Zevran said. His tone was as flat as his grin was stiff. He sharpened his knife with uncommon zeal, a little too much shove in his scrape. The Warden sighed and sank to the ground. He rested his back against a rock, leaned his head against it, and closed his eyes.  
"Did you know that she told me to make up my mind when we were in the Deep Roads?"  
"Truly? I was there and I saw nothing."  
"Yes. Took me by the arm and leaned into my ear. Very quickly, in one of those frightful old abandoned Thaigs. Chilled to the bone. Right to the bone!"  
"This is not making any choice you could make look appealing, besides the obvious, which is to rest your head upon my well-muscled and sun-toasted shoulder so that you might weep your heroic tears into my sympathetic arms."  
"It's not, is it?" the Warden said. He ran his fingers through his hair and dragged his hands over his eyes. "This should not be a struggle for me, should it?"  
"And yet...."  
"And yet." He let his hands drop from his face and gazed at Zevran. "I wish I didn't have to choose."  
_Like a pup,_ Zevran thought. _A big, mournful pup. Is this normal for Fereldan boys?_ His sigh was nearly deep enough to qualify as a groan. "If only things were so simple. Tell me, Warden, what did you say to her? When she grasped your arm so urgently in the Deep Roads?"  
"I don't quite remember." Zevran tilted his head and pursed his lips. The Warden held up his hands. "It's true! I tried to discuss it, I wanted to know why, why then of all times for that matter, but she simply made it clear that she did not wish to share me with another and that if I wished to continue to see you then she would not permit me to see her."  
"Mmm. I suppose that is within her right. And what was it you said to that, then?"  
"Well...I suppose I said yes. And then she told me to discuss this with you."  
"And here we are." Zevran tented his fingers and tilted them forward, pointing at the Warden. "And if I may say so, it seems that this discussion is quite a bit more honest than the one you seem to have had earlier with Morrigan, correct? Productive?"  
"Well, I suppose...yes."  
"If I may then, Warden, I believe I might ask you to reconsider now that you have this newfound information to work with. I trust that you are a sensible man, sparing my life nonwithstanding."  
The Warden snorted. "Are you willing to tell her for me, then?"  
"Ah. So this is the issue."  
"I believe so, yes."  
"Well," Zevran said. He stood and extended his hand. "If you'd like, I could come with you and hold your hand."  
"Maybe. I don't know." He said, his eyes half-focused on the horizon. Zevran let his hand drop and looked away. "Oh, no! No, please, don't--no, it was very kind of you. It was very kind."  
"Is 'kind' not what you are looking for, then?" Zevran said. The Warden flinched and rubbed his arms.  
"It's what I expected. Maybe I'm learning that it isn't always what you get. I seem to be learning that it may not be what is available to me," he said. Zevran laughed, throaty and sharp.  
"Yes. I believe I understand what you mean. Perhaps we shall discuss this in the morning, then. It may not be so wise to dally in troubles when one could be merry in a time of need, yes?"  
The Warden searched Zevran's eyes for a question, an answer, both, or neither. He found only a kiss, but for that moment it was all that was needed.


End file.
